Secrets
by Roxette Halliwell
Summary: When Phoebe and Cole get back together, they need to tell Piper, Paige, and Leo the truth about what happened and what little edition is going to be joining Piper and Leo's two year old son. ~*LAST CHAPTER UP*~
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
Phoebe looked at the manor and sighed. She was lying to her sisters once again about Cole. She walked to her car and smiled. "They'll forgive him. If I trust him, they will." She drove away and arrived at the penthouse. Phoebe had forgiven Cole when he came back to life again because of her love. She loved him and he loved her. Things were going to be just like before when her and Cole were dating. Phoebe when to the elevator and went up. When she got to the penthouse, Cole was ready as always to go out to dinner. Cole looked at Phoebe and knew right away.   
"Did you tell them?"  
"No. I had to lie to them again."  
"I thought you were going to tell them."  
"It was too hard, Cole. I couldn't just say, ' Oh yeah, I'm back with Cole' "  
"Yes, you could."  
"I'm sorry Cole. Besides if I mentioned anything about being back with you, I probably wouldn't be here right now. Let's just go."  
"No, not until you tell your sisters about us."  
"Fine. Lets go. Shimmer me there."  
"I'm not going to shimmer to the manor until everything's right again."  
"Fine. Lets drive there."   
  
Cole and Phoebe drove to the manor and waited outside for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Cole, before we go in there, I need to tell you something."  
"What is it Phoebe? You know you can tell me anything."  
  
Phoebe hesitated and looked at her feet.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Alright that was just the first chapter and I'm new at this so please don't give me harsh reviews. 


	2. Pregnant?

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
Cole couldn't believe what he was hearing; the love of his life was pregnant. He was going to be a daddy…but what were her sisters going to do? Were they going to kill him or would they accept the fact the Phoebe and him were together?   
  
"Cole? What's wrong?"  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe he didn't say anything. He just stared into her eyes. Phoebe knew he accepted it. She smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Nothing wrong, Phoebe. I'm just glad that I'm going to be a daddy…again. This time I'm not going to screw up."  
"Cole, that wasn't you. That was the Source. We talked about that remember that. I'm just hoping Paige, Piper and Leo won't get pissed at me."  
"Lets go. Don't worry, Phoebe. Everything's going to be fine."  
  
He kissed her on her lips and then whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Phoebe looked at him and smiled. Cole didn't need an answer verbally he understood right away. They both got out of the car and joined together. Cole held her hand and also smiled. He kissed her hand and they both walked into the manor. Phoebe opened up the door and hesitated.  
  
"I can't do this."  
"Yes you can Phoebe. If I know your sisters, they won't jump all over you. They'll jump all over me."  
  
Cole grinned and kissed Phoebe's forehead.  
  
"Okay. Piper? Paige? Leo?"  
"Phoebe is that you? I thought you had to go to work?"  
  
Piper walked to the door and her eyes fell on Cole and Phoebe's hands held together.  
  
"What's happening? Cole, is this another shape-shifter you hired to play as Phoebe?"  
"No, its Phoebe. Ask her any question."  
"Okay fine. Name one of you million of old boyfriends, besides Cole!"  
"Um…wait I've never dated a million of boys! That's a lie!"  
"Its Phoebe. Okay, what happened? Did you put a spell on her?"  
"Piper, he didn't put a spell on me. I love him and he loves me."  
"Oh god. LEO! PAIGE!"  
  
Paige orbs to the manor with a pack of diapers and formula in her hands.  
  
"What's up? Oh my god, Phoebe is holding Cole's hand. That's very bad."  
"Can I just say something for a minute?"  
"Yeah sure go ahead, Pheebs."  
"Cole and I got back together a couple of weeks ago and there's something else that I've shouldn't have mentioned."  
"You bitch! You put a spell on her didn't you?"  
"NO!"  
"Phoebe, tell me that something else."  
  
Phoebe hesitates and stares at the floor. She mumbles something.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
"What? Phoebe speak up."  
  
Phoebe screams it.  
  
"I'M PREGNANT!"   
  
Piper and Paige's mouths drop.  
  
That's a good second chapter right? Or was it bad? Thank you for all the reviews and please write some more reviews. I will write more soon. 


	3. Piper, how could you?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed!  
  
Paige and Piper looked at Phoebe and with astonishment. Piper's two-year-old son, Mickey, crawls out of his room and stares at his mom and aunts. Piper turns around and picks him up.  
  
"Oh sweetie, what are you doing out of bed?"  
  
She holds him and walks back to stand with Paige.   
  
"Phoebe, since you care more about Cole, than your own sisters-"  
"And you're basically carrying the spawn of evil."  
"Paige, shut up. As I was saying, maybe, you shouldn't live with us. Since you love Cole more than us since you been lying to us this whole time."  
  
Tears started to build up in Phoebe's eyes while Piper and Paige just stood there.  
  
"Are you serious, Piper? You don't want me to live with you guys anymore?"  
  
Piper nodded her head. Phoebe let go off Cole's hand and ran out of the manor crying softly. Cole runs after her. Paige looks at her bad-mannered sister.  
  
"Piper, you didn't need to throw her out! I can't believe you!"  
  
Paige runs out the manor door to find Phoebe. Piper stands there with her son in her hands. She walks to Mickey's room and sets him in his crib. Piper looks at him.  
  
"Hunny, go to sleep."  
  
Piper kisses Mickey on his forehead and walks out of his room. She shuts his door and once outside Piper's tears come streaming down. Leo hears her pain and orbs to her side.  
  
"Piper, what happened?"  
  
Piper sniffled and looked at Leo.  
  
"You don't want to know. You'll get pissed at me too and leave."  
"I won't, I promise."  
  
Piper paused and sighed.  
  
"I threw Phoebe out. Her and Cole are back together."  
  
Piper rubbed her head and looked at the ground.  
  
"Okay, go ahead and criticize me then leave."  
"I'm not going to."  
  
Leo kissed Piper on the forehead.  
  
"Everything's going to be fine."  
  
Okay, so I left off on a really critical place but I'll be back! Oh yeah sorry readers that I haven't updated for so long…I've been busy. Please don't be so harsh on my reviews. I'm sensitive ya know! 


	4. Leaving?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed.  
  
Hey I'm bacccccccccccccccccccccccck! I have a second story, readers! Its called He's Back. It's about Piper and Paige finding out that they need Cole in the future or their lives and their daughters' lives are done for. So they try to convince Phoebe to take him back for good. Well anyways here's the 4th chapter to Secrets.  
  
Piper was talking to Leo when she heard Paige yell for her.  
  
"PIPER HALLIWELL WYATT! I HAVE URGENT INFORMATION, YOUNG LADY!"  
  
Piper walked out of her room to see Paige being strangled by a man. Piper looked at Paige.  
  
"What the hell is going on? Why are you strangling my sister, you bitch?"  
  
The man looked up at Piper. He stopped strangling her.  
  
"Ah, the second sister. Are you the one sleeping with the demon?"  
"No, I'm sleeping with an angel."  
  
The man blinked to Piper. (Obviously he's a warlock.)  
  
"Then where is the other one?"  
  
Piper looked at him.  
  
"You do know I can kill you."  
"You do know I'm immune to witch's powers right? She's not here!"  
  
The warlock blinked out. Piper looked at Paige.  
  
"How's Phoebe?"  
  
Paige looked at Paige with her eyebrow arched.  
  
"Cole and I couldn't find her."  
  
Piper tried to hold back her tears. As much as she knew, a demon could have killed her sister. She grew up with Phoebe like she did with Prue. She couldn't stand losing another sister. Paige saw how her sister was reacting to this. Paige walked over to Piper and hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Piper. I'm really upset too that we can't find Phoebe but don't worry we'll find her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe walked past P3 crying. Cole shimmered behind her and ran up to her.  
  
"Phoebe, wait!"  
  
Phoebe kept walking. Cole caught up with her talked to her.  
  
"Phoebe, just move in with me."  
  
Phoebe stopped and looked at Cole. Cole smiled. Phoebe slapped him. Cole held his cheek and looked at Phoebe.  
  
"I can't move in with you, Cole. I would, but I can't. I have to help Piper and Paige vanquish demons."  
  
Phoebe looked at Cole. He looked hurt. Phoebe took his hand and put it to the side. She looked into his eyes and kissed him.  
  
"Cole, you know I love you. I just can't move in with you."  
  
Cole looked at her and kissed her back. Phoebe touched his face and smiled.  
  
"You know, screw it! I'll move in."  
  
Cole smiled and took her hand.  
  
"We have to get to the manor for I can get my stuff."  
"Okay."  
  
Cole shimmered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They arrived in the manor in Phoebe's bedroom. They packed up Phoebe's stuff and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piper went into Phoebe's room shortly after Cole and Phoebe left. She said to herself, "She really left." Piper sat on Phoebe's bed and cried out, "Phoebe, I'm sorry!" Just then Phoebe and Cole shimmered in to pick up one more thing. Phoebe and Piper both looked at each other.  
  
"Phoebe, I'm sorry. I don't know if you could ever forgive me. I don't know why I said that. If you want, you move back in."  
  
Phoebe didn't say anything. She just hugged her older sister and cried.  
  
Okay, that was the end of Chapter 4! How was it? This is not the end of Secrets. I give you a hint on what's going to happened next chapter! Cole moves in with the family and becomes a part of the family but then something tragic happens to somebody! That's all I'm saying for right now. Well anyways, Chapter 5 is coming very soon.  
Luv ya all,  
~*~Lizzie~*~ 


	5. Home Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.  
  
Okay, Lizzie here again! Here's the 5th chapter. Also please read my other story, He's Back! I have a little introduction to this story. This probably going to be the longest chapter in the whole story so get ready for a long, long chapter 'cause this one has the tragic moment in it, one of the Charmed Ones gets seriously hurt in this.  
  
Introduction:  
After a couple of months, the Charmed Ones and company got their lives settled down again with Cole moving back in with them. A warlock named Malloxes is trying to destroy Cole for he can have Phoebe for himself but Phoebe does not love him back. So why won't he cast a spell for Phoebe will love him? That reason is because he wants Phoebe to love him for whom he is not because of a spell he cast. Now he is trying to destroy Phoebe because if she doesn't love him back then, nobody can love her. Unbeknownst to them, they think he is only trying to kill Cole not Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Piper was making breakfast.  
  
"Hey Piper."  
"Oh hi, Phoebe."  
  
Phoebe looked at her sister.  
  
"You look tired."  
  
Piper stops cooking and looks at Phoebe.  
  
"I wonder why because apparently I got no sleep because of two certain people who were up all night. With one of those certain people screaming like she was dying."  
"Sorry. At least I'm getting some!"  
"Hey, you shut your mouth, young lady! I get some."  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Piper lightly punched her sister. Cole walked down and kissed Phoebe.  
  
"Good morning, Piper, Phoebe."  
"Good morning yourself, mister."  
  
Phoebe kissed her boyfriend lovingly.  
  
"My god, get a room you two."  
  
Phoebe stopped kissing Cole.  
  
"Hey, why don't you shut your mouth?"  
  
Phoebe and Piper laugh. Cole looked at both of the sisters.  
  
" Oh, is today Wednesday?"  
"Yeah why, have any plans with a attractive lady named Phoebe Halliwell?"  
"No, there's a demonic council meeting today at 12 and I'm going to see if Malloxes is going to show up to tell the demons about his little plan to kill me."  
"Oh, why can't you stay with Phoebe? She'll be upset."  
"Well, Phoebe will have to wait."  
"Okay."  
  
Piper looked at Cole.  
  
"Well, bring Leo with you."  
"What if he attacks here?"  
"Hello, Cole. Were witches, we can kill him."  
"Alright."  
  
Cole grinned and kissed Phoebe.  
  
"When I get back, I can go ahead with my plans with Phoebe Halliwell."  
  
Phoebe smiled and kissed him back.  
  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too."  
  
Paige walked down with a cheerful grin on her face. Piper noticed and looked at her.  
  
"Why are you so happy?"  
  
Paige smiled at her sister when she said this.  
  
"Well see, old Paige here got herself a gorgeous boyfriend."  
  
Phoebe stopped kissing Cole and looked at her sister.  
  
"Well, what's his name?"  
"Caleb. Caleb Maraschino. I call him my maraschino cherry."  
"Is he cute?"  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe.  
  
"Well, excuse me, Miss Halliwell."  
  
She smirked at him. Cole laughed.  
  
"Yes, yes he is. No, he's more like gorgeous."  
  
Leo orbed in and kissed his wife.  
  
"Wow, it's nice to see my husband back."  
"Its nice to see my wife back."  
  
They laughed and kissed each other.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that day, Cole and Leo got ready to go down to the Underworld. Cole kissed Phoebe good-bye.  
  
"I love you, Phoebe and when I get back I'm going to…"  
  
Cole whispered in her ear and Phoebe smiled and laughed. Piper and Paige rolled their eyes. Cole kissed her again. Then Leo kissed Piper.  
  
"I'll be back."  
"I know that, Leo. You always come home."  
  
Leo and Cole orbed down to the Underworld.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The phone rang, Piper ran to answer it. Phoebe was in the dining room typing up her column like always. Paige was out on a date with Caleb.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
Piper's eyebrows arched.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right there. PHOEBE!"  
  
Phoebe ran into the kitchen.  
  
"What?"  
"I need you to watch Mickey for me, I have to go down the club for a while. My bartender just called in sick."  
"No problem."  
"Okay. I'll be back later."  
  
Piper grabbed her coat and car keys and left. Phoebe saved her column and took her laptop upstairs to Piper's bedroom, where Mickey slept in his crib in Piper's closet. Phoebe hooked up her laptop and typed up her column. Downstairs, Malloxes blinked in and looked around for Phoebe. He heard her typing away at her laptop upstairs. "Perfect, she's home alone." He snapped his fingers and a muscular demon appeared.   
  
"She's upstairs in the biggest bedroom. Throw an energy ball at her stomach. She's pregnant, that way she'll lose her baby and hopefully her life. Make it seem like an obvious demonic attack. I'll make it easy for you, I'll get rid of her powers."  
  
The demon nodded and shimmered to Piper's bedroom. Phoebe looked around and saw the demon.  
  
"LEO! PAIGE! SOMEBODY! COLE!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At a restaurant on the other side of town, Paige is on a date with a blonde man with gorgeous dark blue mysterious eyes, named Caleb. She hears Phoebe's calls and ignores them.  
  
"So, Paige. You were saying you have three older sisters?"  
  
Paige turned to Caleb.  
  
"Yeah, Prue died before I met Piper and Phoebe."  
"You're the youngest? I'm actually the middle child."  
"Oh that's cool."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the manor, Phoebe is struggling to use her powers.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
Just then, a pink orb came out of her body.  
  
"No, no not now!"  
  
The demon laughed and threw an energy ball at her stomach.  
  
"No, no not my baby."  
  
Little Mickey was standing up in his crib watching his aunt Phoebe try to fight a demon. He watched as the energy ball hit her stomach. His mouth dropped just like Piper's did. He tried to think back on how his mother blew up demons just like this. He remember and suddenly took his hands and flicked them at the demon. The demon blew up in an instant. Mickey laughed and looked at his aunt. She wasn't moving and her stomach was bleeding. He stopped laughing and started crying hoping someone would hear his cries.  
  
Okay, so in my story there is a possibility that Phoebe could be dead. Hopefully, none of you guys are crying. If you are, I'm sorry. 'Cause I told my friend about this chapter and she was bawling. Okay the exit is to your right and I'll be back with another chapter soon, very soon.  
Luv all you guys,  
~*Lizzie*~ 


	6. She's Dead?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed.  
  
Okay, this is the last chapter. Don't worry I'm making a sequel! Also I would advise you to bring tissues for this chapter, its sad!  
  
Phoebe lay lifeless on the floor. Mickey continued to cry louder. Downstairs, Piper walked in, she heard Mickey's cries.  
  
"Phoebe!"  
  
Piper ran upstairs to her room. When she entered her room, she saw Phoebe's lifeless body lie on her bedroom floor soaked in blood.  
  
"Oh my god. No, no."  
  
Piper ran to Phoebe and checked her pulse. Piper got up and walked to Mickey's crib, he had stopped crying. Piper ran back to Phoebe.   
  
"I don't know how to do this! Damn it! LEO! COLE! PAIGE!"  
  
Paige orbed into Piper's bedroom and saw Phoebe's body.  
  
"Oh my god, what happened?"  
"I…I…walked in…heard Mickey…saw Phoebe."  
  
Paige had tears streaming down her face. Piper ran her hands through her hair while crying.  
  
"We have to get her to a hospital. Grab Mickey."  
  
Paige ran over to Mickey and picked him up along with his bag. Paige and Piper jumped in Piper's car and left to get to the hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hours later, Cole and Leo orb in.  
  
"Phoebe?"  
  
They look at each other.  
  
"Piper? Paige?"  
  
No answer. Cole shimmered up to Phoebe and his bedroom. No Phoebe. Leo orbed into his and Piper's bedroom. He looks at the floor and sees a blood stain.  
  
"Oh no. COLE!"  
  
Cole came into the bedroom and saw the blood stain. He thought for a moment and whispered to Leo.  
  
"Its Phoebe's blood."  
  
They looked at each other and Leo orbed and Cole shimmered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the hospital, Paige and Piper sat in the waiting room. Cole and Leo walked in. Cole looked at their saddened faces.  
  
"Is Phoebe okay?"  
  
Piper looks at him with tears coming down.  
  
"We don't know yet."  
  
The doctor walked in with a clipboard and some papers.  
  
"I'm sorry…"  
  
The doctor didn't need to say anything else. Phoebe was dead. No more Phoebe. A tear went down Cole's face. Leo came up and put his hand on Cole's shoulder.  
  
"If you want, you can go say bye to her."  
  
The sisters, Cole, and Leo walked to the emergency room. There lay Phoebe, lifeless and not moving. Piper and Paige took her hands.  
  
"Phoebe…"  
  
Paige looked at Piper while she struggled to say something.  
  
"Phoebe, what happened? Please wake up. We need you. We love you."  
  
Piper couldn't stand it any longer. She hugged Phoebe. Piper eyes opened.  
  
"Oh my god, I just forgot. She's pregnant."  
  
This made her cry more. Leo took Piper in his arms and hugged her. Paige didn't want to say anything. She just walked out of the emergency room crying. Leo looked at Cole while Piper let go of him to go comfort Paige.  
  
"We'll leave you two alone."  
  
Leo walked out with Paige and Piper. Cole looked at Phoebe with a tear-streaked face. Cole had flashbacks of him and Phoebe, the good times. He took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"I love you, Phoebe Halliwell."  
  
Tears came down Cole's face and they hit Phoebe's baby soft skin.  
  
"I'll never replace you."  
  
He kissed her.  
  
" Remember, I'm always going to love you, no matter what. That's why, I'm never going to let go of you. I'm going to find a way to get you back to life."  
  
THE END  
  
I know it wasn't a very happy chapter but I've decided to write a new story on how Cole tries to bring Phoebe back. Well have a nice day. 


End file.
